Sea and Phantom
by dakuness
Summary: Into In an alternate reality so has Danny a twin sister named Sea. Phantom Planet never occurred in this reality, and Danny Fenton calls his ghostly alter-ego by the name Phantom and no one knows that Danny Fenton is Phantom besides Tucker, Sam and his sister Jazz. After 11 years Sea comes home but odd things begin to happen, a new ghostly person shows up and dark creatures.
1. a glimt of the past chapter 1

I do not own danny phantom characters or locations. but the Sea is my own character

_**A glimpse of the past**_

About 11 years ago when the Sea and Danny was 4 years so were the twins always together, but then the day came when they happened that separated them.

"Mom please, we should have already gone a while ago," said Sea who were annoyed that they had not gone to the amusement park yet "sorry sweetie but your brother is sick and cannot go, but you can still go there with the neighbor. The man who usually babysit for the three of you, he thought it would be a good idea you and Nina became friends, "said Maddie, holding her hands on her youngest daughter's shoulders when the Sea scowled at the idea to go there with that plague "But," she said before Maddie interrupted "your father is out with Jazz right now and do not have time, then Nina is not so bad. She's sure glad to have you with "Maddie said with a calm and gentle voice.

Sea stomped hard on the floor, she was wearing a dark blue dress with shoulder straps and the skirt of the dress went down to her knees. She has a white headband that kept her blue-black hair in a ponytail that reached just below her ears. Sea looked at her mother with her sky blue eyes that reminds of the ocean with a troubled expression "Nina is a pain that is never nice," she said, and sighed out before Sea continued"She still tries to do pranks and mischief on me, so I will not be friends with her," came out of the sea mouth half screaming Maddie just looked at her over the outbreak of irritation that soon disappeared when the doorbell rang "You can try just for today?" Said Maddie before she went to the door to open it.

There stood a man with a blond beard and hair that was clipped short and neatly combed beside him stood Nina in a bright yellow shirt and a short ruffled skirt. When Nina saw Sea, she stuck her tongue out at her that made Sea saying "Mom!" With desperate voice that got the man to watch his daughter and got Maddie to think that it will be a long day.

"Nina what are you doing that for? It's just rude, say sorry to the Sea now. "Said the man in a stern voice" but "she said" sorry "it became when her father and Maddie looked at her."hmm" was all that Sea said with her arms crossed. Sea put on her ballerinas and walked up to the man who was Nina's father "I am only following with because I really want to go there" she said to them with irritated voice Maddie took down her daughter's jacket that was gray in color and reached down to Sea feet. Maddie put on Sea the jacket and closed it "try to have a good time all right," she said and kissed Sea on the forehead "okay" said Sea and looked down at the floor and took Nina's father hand.

Both the Sea and Danny did not like Nina they thought she was horrible but Nina's dad was nice and funny they regard him as an uncle, because he is usually babysitting them when Maddie and Jack are doing new inventions or other ghost-related work. "Bye" said Sea when they went to the car "drive carefully" said Maddie to Nina's father "I always drive carefully" came in response with a slight laugh.

Sea and Nina sat in the backseat of an old purple Volvo, the interior was black and red with a stuffed toy bird hanging from the mirror in the car. They strapped themselves through the safety belt and drove off towards the amusement park. They had been driving for half an hour now, and Sea and Nina refused to talk to each other as he give a sigh, thinking that this will not work.

When they had reached the halfway point he slammed on the brakes of the car, none of the three could believe what it was they saw. The car skidded sideways and went off the road almost to the edge of a lake. 20 meters in front of the car so there was a pitch black beast that reminded a bit of a bear, but the front legs had meters long claws that cut through the asphalt like butter, it had yellow eyes which looked like holes in the head.

Nina's father started the car again to back away, but the beast rushed towards the car and jumped into the air, you could see that it was twice as big as the car they were sitting in. before he reacted the beast claws cut up the car's front side and killed Nina's father directly by cutting him into pieces. The car slid off the road and was now on the edge of the lake. The beast attacked again and knocked down the rest of the small part of the car into the water. The second attack crushed Nina's side of the car which made so that a small part of the car was still okay but the part went in the water. Beast's claws went through Nina and into Sea, which had deep holes in the chest and was tossed out of the car and landed in the water.

Sea viewpoint

I was tossed into the water but I could not move even if I tried. I watched as my blood flowed out into the water when I sank. I tried to hold my breath as long as I could, but i failed, I could not breathe anymore. You felt the water filling my mouth and went down the throat to my lungs, but I had no strength to do anything about it.

When I had almost reached the bottom of the lake, I saw the light of day in the water. Then I tried to breathe but could not but then for some good reason, I had no problems breathing anymore except that it was very painful. I tried to move but I was unable to,, that's when I noticed that my blood began to glow in a faint blue white color. I could feel the hole in my chest began to heal and it was very painful so I screamed in pain, but no sound came out.

That's when I lost consciousness just after a stranger had jumped into the water and grabbed me and swam up to the surface. I saw that he had a white v neck sweater underneath, a short bright yellow jacket and a pair of white pants, it seemed like he had a pair of plain black tennis shoes.

Chine viewpoint

"Where did it go now then" Chine wondered to himself. I had followed or chased a beast of floating negative for a while now without any trace, I flinched when a I heard a screeching noise as if a car slammed on the brakes. I started running there towards where the sound came from in an inhuman speed and there it was, the beast I've been looking for. I took out my nature weapon by shaping my energy in the hand, which is a two handed sword that looked to be made of golden metal light. I made myself invisible and jumped up into the air and went straight down so that I landed on the beast and pushed my sword right through the beast and into the ground, the beast turned to ash by the attack and then I noticed it.

There was one person who still alive, first I did not think it but I saw a adult man cut into pieces and a small child probably around 3 maybe 4 years old, most of the child's body are crushed. "What the? "I looked down in the water and without hesitation about the matter, a mental scream came from down there, a cry for help because of pain. I jumped into the water, looked around and saw a small child quickly, I swam towards the child grabbed what looked to be a girl around 4 years.

I swam up to the surface where I levitated a little above the water surface, I could hardly believe it, she had two dark blue wings attached to her back, each wing was about the same length as the girl herself, her hair was ice-colored besides the tips which were black blue. Her skin which were very pale, and she was cold, her body temperature could not be more than 22 celsius but odd enough, she had a faint but steady heartbeat and was breathing fine even if the holes in her chest had not healed up yet.

"A half elemental guardian" he said aloud which made the girl to open her eyes, which were blue luminescent blue in an electric color. It looked like she wanted to say something but she lost consciousness again and was turned back into a normal human being when a light flooded over her like water.

Now, her hair completely blue-black and her skin appeared to be normal human color a little pale but normal. I noticed that the holes had stopped glowing in a blue-white color now they were just a flesh injury that must heal on normally but still you could see that a little blood ran from the three holes that were big around an area of an decimeters each. She needs a hospital and get help, sigh, "I am very happy that the Dock are used to an elemental guardian biology." said he out loud, and continued to think, the speed of these injuries healing they should probably be completely healed in a week or three. If she which were still an ordinary human, she would be dead by now.

A pair of bat-like wings grow out of his back, they looked like a pair of wings made of golden light. I changed the way I held the girl to my left arm, holding her legs and my right arm around the girl's back, then I took the air way there to the Dock private hospitals.

nobody viewpoint

Chine landed outside the house that looked like a big old mansion on the outside. Dock looked out the window of his office and noticed Chine which landed outside the house and Chine assumed his usual human form, then his short hair from blond became chocolate brown and the silver eyes were the same chocolate brown color. His clothes were the same as before but he got a slight tan. Dock came running through the house to the entrance and stopped when he opened the door when he saw the young Chine who looked to be around 19-20 years, Dock almost dropped his jaw when he saw the young child in Chine arms.

"She is only a half elemental guardian, so she is not as strong as a true blood elemental guardian as me so it will take time for her wounds to heal." Said Chine before he was led to one of several hospital room and placed her down there on the bed. Dock where is an older man around 30 years of age with black curly hair that which were cut short, his height are around 2 meters and he is handsome. A typical tall dark and handsome, he was wearing a white doctor coat over a pair of regular green blue medical clothes "I'll take care of the girl's injuries. You can call the police to report the accident and to get a hold of her parents. "Said Dock hastily and pushed Chine out from there.

7 hours later

"Maddie came here you have to see this the news will give out an extra message" Jack said they were both a little apprehensive, for Alex, Nina's father should have come back for a half-hour ago with Sea, she went into the living room and Jack raised the volume, and they sat down.

The News

"Okay that's it from the usual news and here comes the extra message." Said the news reporter, then they changed the image over to a camera shot of a crash site. "Earlier in the day it seems that a purple Volvo became torn or cut and crushed by something completely unknown, that baffles the police. It seems that the car were on the way to the amusement park when the accident occurred. "news reporter took a break and continued.

"It seems to have been three people in the car, a driver and two passengers. According to police the driver seems to have been cut into pieces along with the front part of the car that is divided down the middle. In the back seat there appears to have been two children as passengers, one child seems to be around 4 years old but police do not know if the child is a boy or girl. Because most of the body is crushed, the driver and one passenger seems to have died directly according to police.

The third person in some incredible way managed to survive but has serious injurys. According to the expert doctor James Dock the girl has three deep holes in the chest, but she's stable at the moment. No one knows who she is or who's immediate family member is, for she has not woken up and no one knows when she will wake up. Here's a description of her appearance. "

News reporter paused and continued for a deep breath. "She has a pale skin color and blue-black hair that reaches down just below her shoulders, we do not know what eye color she has yet. The clothes she had was a dark blue dress that reached down to the knees and a long gray jacket that ends at the feet. It seems that she is around 3 to 5 years old. So if you recognize this girl message her immediate family and call this number "

nobody viewpoint

Jack wrote down the number and quickly ran to the phone and started talking to the person on the other end of the phone call, meanwhile, went Maddie up with Jazz and Danny's jackets. "Put on the jackets we'll go out to the hospital" she said, and did both siblings confused and said "why" but was interrupted "the doctor Dock waiting there with the police it seems that the girl is Sea" said he worried and they both took Danny and Jazz into their vehicle.

Three hours later, they arrived at the manor-like Hospital that is a private hospital that James Dock owns. They both worried and scared parents were guided into the hospital room that Sea was sleeping in, she were bandaged and had an IV in her arm. Both Jack and Maddie stayed in the doorway, "that's not possible," they both said so quietly that it was not heard, Jack hurried to Sea, who was asleep in bed while Danny and Jazz fell asleep on chairs outside the room. Then the both parents walked away to talk to the doctor and the two policemen.

One week has passed and Jack and Maddie agreed with the doctor that it was best to let the Sea stay here in the hospital as long as necessary, without knowing anything about what really happened to their daughter.

Eleven years later, several visits and written letters, Sea and Danny is 15 years old and Sea finally gets to go home in a way, with the bag on her lap, she sits on the bus and looking out through the window on the way to Amity Park.

**A sneak peek at the next chapter**

"Hmm this is likely to be an interesting year," said Sea quietly to herself.  
Danny's ghost half as Phantom was in the battle against Skulker when Phantom experience problems in the battle, becomes his two opponents defeated by someone he had never seen before. A girl the same age as phantom but she also has snow white hair and glowing ice colored wings of energy, she just laughed lightly and hovered in the air "who are you" asked Phantom  
is she a friend or foe

**Explanation**

Mental scream: a mental scream is when a half elemental guardian or a true blood elemental guardian screams of pain without giving out a single sound, others elementals nearby hears it and usually come to that person's help. Other creatures can also hear the scream in their head if they see each other as friends or family.

true blood elemental guardian and half elemental guardian is a kind of spirit that has several powers and abilities that ghosts have, they are often classed as ghosts because of it. But all elemental guardian protects the human world and those who live in it. They are what you can cal a true halfa


	2. a new enemy or friend shows herself

**Sea ****is ****back a****new enemy ****or ****friend ****shows herself**

(pictures of how Sea looks like will come when they are complete probably at the next chapter.)

In a bus heading to Amity Park so sat Sea and slept with a shoulder bag in black leather in it contained drawing / write block pencils and watercolors and brushes. That's what Sea usually have in the bag, her clothing is a pair of black leather boots with wedge heel and three straps with rivets (two of them can be removed) on each boot, the shoes stops just below the knees. Sea also has a dark blue jacket that ends at the hands it has a bright blue pattern lines at the edges and one that goes over the arm, the jacket also has a large hood.

Under the jacket, she wears a silver-colored tunic with slits on the sides and high neck with an opening down to the chest that is closed, at the neck so it is double lines around the edges. In the waist so, Sea a decimeter wide black leather belt, she also has a pair of black jeans that are worn in color tucked inside the shoes. Her hair is blue-black in color, is long and reaches below the waist part of the hair is assembled with two strings at the neck and face forward so that it frames her face with tousled bangs that is longer on the sides of the eyes. Her eyes have a clear sky blue color, similar to the ocean that usually always have a calm and friendly feeling in them.

**Sea synvinkel**

"aaaah" I screamed weakly but nobody heard it and I'm glad for that. 'I really hate this week, those dreams start to become annoying even though I've gotten little used to with having them, it's tough. Same Week 7 days every year, I have those dreams, and when I became a true blood elemental guardian so has this week only gotten more difficult.' I thought to myself, I gave a sigh watching out through the window of the bus and saw that we were almost there "hmm, this will be an interesting year," I said quietly to myself when the bus stopped at the bus stop.

I stood up and walked off the bus, grabbed my bag with the hand and tied it up and then I let my right arm resting on the shoulder with the bag resting on my back when I am holding it. I walked a bit until I reached an empty alley, where I made myself invisible and jumped up in the air without anyone noticing anything, I levitated myself over the town and looked around at how Amity Park seams. I stopped at 100 meters when I noticed that two ghosts were fighting against each other.

The first ghost looked like a robot with flaming hair, I laughed silently to myself when I saw the ghost using a jetpack to fly. The second ghost looked like a boy my age, I clearly saw what he looked like from where I was levitated at 300 meters distance. He has snow white hair that was slightly longer in the front then the back, yet short, gentle messy hair framed his face. What I directly noticed was his eyes shining in a neon green color, but odd enough, the ghost reminded me of my brother, which puzzled me.

Secondly I noticed his clothes, which were most white instead of the black jumpsuit he usually has "so Phantom has changed clothes," I said quietly to myself. The new clothes were a long white coat with short sleeves and black edge, the interior was black with a white edge and a slit at the back, on one side of coat's belt holder sat a black belt lightly hanging on the other side and under his coat is a white belt.

Phantom has a pair of white trousers that were tucked inside his high black combat boots, under the coat and the belt, he has a black turtleneck with a white v neck collar. The long arms of the turtleneck is tucked under a pair of tall white gloves that are folded down. The new clothes fit really well on Phantom but I still wondered why Phantom reminded me of my brother Danny and it got me thinking.

So I leaned back sitting/lying down with my right leg resting on my left leg. I came to remember that 'Phantom had appeared a few days after that Danny had been involved in that accident in our parent's lab. He had been unconscious for three days in a hospital before he awake. He's my twin brother, so on the third day, I had come there to visit him, so I sat on a chair next to Danny's bed, reading a book, but when I did not read my book.

Just before Danny woke up so he phased through the bed and ended up under it and was awakened by the thud onto the floor. I dropped my chin, rubbed my eyes, then I helped my brother up to bed again. Two things were certain and I was glad that our parents were somewhere else when it happened, Danny wondered how he had ended up under the bed but I could not get out a single word. It was certain that whatever happened, really happened and that Danny was not quite human anymore. I said nothing, for I knew not what to say. We spent most of the day together but I left before my dad could give me a bear hug and crush my ribs.

It was about the same time Phantom showed up a year ago.' I stood up again and saw that Phantom has a problem because now it was another ghost there that resembled a sniper in gray, green camouflage clothing but the ghost has a black aura which was just odd. "oh no"

Earlier from Danny's viewpoint

"Hey Danny, you have received a letter, it's from Sea", I heard my mother shouting with the letter in hand at the stairs. I put on my white tennis shoes with blue green pattern and ran down took the letter before mom or anyone else had time to open it. The clothes which I'm wearing is a pair of light blue jeans and a black t-shirt, around the neck I'm wearing a necklace that looks like a sword fastened on a chain. I stuffed the letter into my pocket fingered a little on the necklace when I ate my breakfast "Danny why do not you read the letter?" Asked my sister Jazz standing and was curious. 'So annoying' I thought to myself.

"Jazz sorry but I will read the letter later, if there is something interesting in it I will tell you"I said in answer to Jazz's question and to my parents who are wearing their hazmar suit dad in an orange and mother in a navy blue I saw that Jazz is wearing a pair of brown dress pants and a white u neck jumper. I stood up and walked out with a smile, when I opened the door Sam and Tucker stood there and were about to knock on the door.

Sam is wearing a black halter neck top and a pair of gray purple net gloves that reached the elbows, she also wears a black short skirt and her usual combat boots, she have her black hair cut short at the shoulders and black lipstick with dark purple eye shadow. Tucker is wearing a yellow polo shirt and a pair of brown military pants, with a pair of plain white tennis shoes.

We started walking towards the park after we greeted each other "so Danny, you seem to be in a good mood." Said Sam "yeah, there has not been any ghosts or something" continued Tucker both curious about why I was in a good mood, we continued to walk when I replied " I got a letter from my sister today, that's why I'm in a good mood, "I said and took out the letter when we stopped at a bench in the park" so what are you waiting for read it, "said Tucker in a happy way, we sat down then Tucker got a confused expression "wait a minute, Jazz do not need to write letters?" he said confused which made me just stare at him when my smile vanished by the question and Sam elbowed him in the side.

"Ow, what was that good for?" He said awkwardly, me and Sam gave a sigh and I fingered a little on my necklace and said "it is not from Jazz. But it is from Sea my twin sister, "I paused and looked at the ground over the idea that Sea is not here which made Sam to get a little worried about the drastic change of my feelings but do not show it.

I took a deep breath and continued "11 years ago she was involved in a brutal accident and has been in a private hospital ever since," I said and at the word hospital, as pales Tucker's expression to fear "Tucker calm down," we said both together to him "when we both could write, we began sending letters to each other in various ways, for it took so long to go there, a three hour trip there and three hours to drive home became a hassle in the long run so we write to each other through the computer, letters, phone, or talking on the phone with each other instead. ", I said as I fingered a little on my necklace Sea had made for me.

"Oh, I had forgotten that you have a Twin Sister sorry" Tucker said when he had calmed down and looked at the necklace. It seemed that none of them had thought about or noticed that I have a necklace around my neck the whole year since I got it. "mmm, Danny when did you start to use a necklace?" Asked the two "huh" I said in surprise and shook my head "wait a minute now, have you not noticed that I has had it since two weeks after the lab accident that gave me my powers" they both shook their heads "Okay" I said hesitantly "Sea made this necklace for me. Apparently it's made of some unknown material and is unique because she has done it all on their own, without help from anyone, "I said to the two and started to open the letter and stopped by then Sam said," can I get a closer look at the necklace Danny?" she asked with a kind and very curious voice "okay but I want it back afterwards." I said a little unsure and took off the necklace and handed it over to Sam who's eyes got big as saucers when she looked closely at the necklace. Which made me unsure and nervous so I scratched my neck a little.

A closer look at the necklace, it looked to be made of a silver-colored material that looked to be some crystal and metal-like material. It was a thick chain about 0.5 centimeters wide, the chain links looked nearly woven or braided out of thin metal-like threads. Then you looked that each link was patterned and put together with each other in a spinning manner with four separate chains that were interwoven. Which is unusual, and the chain looked extremely hard to make, on the chain so hung a detailed ornamental sword that would either be a one hand or two hand sword.

It also looked to be woven together by several thin wires melded to give the sword-like appearance. The edge of the small sword is glossy like crystal glass, the edge of the small sword was not more than 2 millimeters wide given that the blade of the sword was only 1.2 cm. Inside the sword's edge is woven patterned with a stylish rune patterns in it that you could hardly see without a magnifying glass.

The length of the small sword is 4 cm long 6 cm with the handle of the sword. where the handle begins and sword blade begins there it is two beautiful bird wings positioned, you could see every feather on the wings they look alive. The handle seemed to be twisted with flat silk strings as were braided together to form a link that sat holding the chain, but the whole necklace is made of only one unknown material.

Sam looked at the necklace and then at me "your sister really made this all by herself? She said, stunned and with trouble believing it "yeah she has," I said and put back the necklace around my neck." it's unbelievable, I've never seen a necklace like that before, and it fits you "came out of Sam who is deeply impressed by the necklace and I just looked at her. After Sam's shock disappeared, I opened the letter and began reading it when Sam and Tucker looked at me and wondering what my sister wrote.

_**The letter**  
**Hey Danny, I guess Cold on that Jazz and our parents have not read this letter yet.**  
**I have nothing to say except that Dock finally allows me to live in Amity Park,**  
**Heboughta housejust a few housesbetweento theFentonWorks.**  
**This is where I will stay with Chan **_**_when _****_my doctor Dock, do not come to visit._**

_**He has **__**specifically **__**renovated the house **__**so that I **__**can be there **__**without any problems,**__**given that **__**narrow **__**surfaces,**__**heat**__** and too many **__**people **__**that touch me**__**only makes me**__**nervous**__**and emotionally**__**unstable**__**after a while,**__**the**__**influencer**__**my health**__**after a while.**__**  
**__**So I **__**get to stay**__**in Amity **__**Park but **__**not**__**in the same building **__**as the rest of **__**our **__**family because of **__**my health,**__**but I **__**may **__**stop by **__**whenever I want **__**as long as **__**the house **__**I sleep **__**in **__**remains **__**quiet**__**.**_

_**It's a bit **__**annoying **__**but it's**__**an acceptable compromise.**__**  
**__**So **__**I will come to **__**Amity **__**Park **__**on Saturday or Sunday**__**, **__**possibly **__**the same day as **__**the letter **__**arrives **__**if it comes **__**on a Saturday.**__**  
**__**Apparently **__**Dock and **__**our parents **__**agreed **__**that **__**if I am to **__**live in **__**Amity **__**Park **__**then I'll **__**go **__**to the same school**__**as **__**you**__**, Danny,  
**__**I do not get**__**the point of it**__**, given that **__**I **__**already have several **__**college**__**degrees in**__**various**_

_**Subjects**__**because **__**I had nothing**__**else to do**__**at **__**the private hospital**__**  
**__**than **__**to learn **__**things.**__**  
**__**That's all **__**I long **__**to see you **__**again**__**and the rest of **__**the family again**__**,  
**__**O yeah**__**, you **__**can now**__**let our **__**parents **__**read **__**the letter.**__**  
**__**Bye **__**for now**__**  
**__**sincerely **__**your **__**twin sister **__**Sea**__**.**_

A big smile came over me "my sister coming home," I said and looked up at the blue sky and let my black hair blow in the wind that went past us. "Your sister is coming to visit?" Tucker asked confused "not visiting but she will stay in Amity Park, Dock have arranged a house and a doctor here who will see to the Sea's health physically and mentally." I said half laughing at my friends "but it's wonderful," said Sam. But before we could continue a blue wisp came out of my mouth, "oh no," we said.

We ran to the nearest alleyway that was just across the road where we had been sitting. Since we saw that no one was there I took a deep breath and started breathing slower until I stopped breathing completely. I can feel how familiar lights went up and down from the waist, which went through me, it changed my clothes and appearance, then I opened my eyes illuminated and my aura glows in a blue white color, my eyes are now glowing neon green instead of blue sky and my hair was whiter than snow instead of black, so now stands Phantom where Danny Fenton stood.

**"****It does not matter ****how many times I ****turn into ****a ghost ****or ****to human ****it is as ****odd ****every time.****Being dead ****as a ghost ****and then ****transformed ****back to ****a living human being ****is ****just odd.****"** I said loudly with an echo in my voice, "I think it's cool, and cool clothes are they new?" said Tucker childish, I gave a sigh "is that not obvious Tucker" said Sam angrily while I made myself invisible and flew off to find the ghost is nearby.

**"****Whelp ****where are you****!?"** 'Oh typical Skulker again I did not take care of him yesterday,' I thought to myself, I prepared an ectoblast still invisible and I attacked Skulker and became visible. My attack hit him right in the chest so that Skulker got sent back down to the ground "**there ****are ****you ****today I'll ****finally get ****your ****pelt****!"** Said the ghost screaming angrily. "**yuck****, that's ****still ****gross****," **I said disgusted over the idea.

I prepared an ectoblast and shot down all rockets Skulker sent my way so that they exploded in the air without hurting anyone, we were doing that in a few minutes. **"So you ****still use ****the same trick ****Skulker**" I said feisty at him **"****you ****know that ****it does not work ****any more****,"** I said with a smile and flew away from the anti-ghost net he sent my way. **"****Whelp ****it's only a ****matter of time****, ****you ****will become a ****pelt ****for ****my ****l air****!"** Said Skulker angry I created a duplicate and prepared an ectoblast but something got me from behind and I was hurled into the ground. Then Skulker took the chance on sending one more anti-ghost net against me as I did not manage to avoid thanks to one more attack came from behind before I even could hit the ground.

My duplicate disappeared in green smoke when it was hit by a third attack, then I turn in the anti-ghost net and sees a ghost who is dressed in green/gray camouflage clothing and holding a sniper rifle. But something was odd with the specter his aura glowed in a black in color and gave a creepy feeling. **"****It seems that ****the job ****is finished,****so I ****want my ****payment ****now,"** he said, Skulker took out a small cage with several ghost animals and threw the cage to the sniper and shivered.

'I do not even want to know what he will do with the content of that cage' I thought, and tried to get out of the anti-ghost net but was shot straight through my left arm by the sniper specter and screamed in pain of the injury, whatever the sniper uses I got a hole straight through the arm, which began to bleed green ectoplasm from.

The sniper flew up in the air but was slung into the ground by a kick from above, the sniper tried to get up again but a sphere of water, ice and energy were created and person became visible when she released the sphere straight down on the sniper who screamed in agony before he turned to ash. Before Skulker had time to react she stood in front of Skulker and held his neck as she stood and hovered in the air, laughed easily with a creepy smile as she threw down Skulker into the ground with force enough to create a small crater of impact.

I'm stuck in the anti-ghost net and saw it all I could not believe a ghost turned to ash and most of Skulker's ectoarmor are destroyed by just one attack each. I'm shocked because I know if she is an enemy, I have no chance of winning against her. She turned to where I was stuck in anti-ghost net and landed right in front of me, she held out her right hand grabbed the net and pulled, the net shatter to small pieces effortlessly as she smiled at me.

I've never seen anyone with her appearance, she has four ice-colored wings that appear to be made of energy. You can see the bird-like wings but the fourth row of feathers, the edge of the wings is not attached but floating each feather separately but still looks like it stuck on the wings as if to start of the feathers were invisible but still there. I was surprised when the energy in the wings disappeared and they became four ordinary black bird of prey wings as she folded the them and allowed them to rest on her back, the length of them stretched down to her feet as she folded the them with the bend in they resting against her shoulders .

Her hair is whiter than snow and reaching down to the start of the thighs and frame her face, she has shorter clipped hair by her face and it's longer at the throat. Eyes are luminous blue in an Electric color, if she did not smiled kindly and looked at my injured arm with concern her eyes would scare me. Those eyes gives a deep sense of power, knowledge, experience, and they definitely were cold as ice no emotion could be seen in them.

She shines in a friendly blue white aura the same as mine but the feeling her aura gives scares me, it is strong and has a enormous pressure as if she just allows her enormous aura to be on a very small area. The aura she has definitely felt like she was not even using or showing her true strength, I do not need to breathe but her aura gave me the feeling of choking and I cannot do anything against her if needed. her skin is almost ghostly pale but she looked quite healthy and a warm skin tone that are extremely pale but still warm, if you did not see her aura, eye color and the wings you would think she was a human.

The clothes she is wearing is most white with some ice blue in them and a black leather tunic, the tunic has a slits on the sides of the thighs and an high neck that can be opened, three straps kept the neck opening closed and a fourth strap went around the neck but it do not go over the opening. Over the tunic she has three white belts that hung loose and over the tunic and belt, she has an slightly longer half-jacket with hood and short arms with a slit on each arm.

On her arms, she has a pair of long black gloves, probably ending at the shoulders, over the gloves, she has a couple of ice-colored leather wristbands that cover her arms from wrist to elbow, held together with three straps each. Her pants are white and tucked inside a pair of knee-high wedge heel boots. The boots are white with three straps that went backwards in the same way as the strap at the neck but the straps keeps the shoes are closed, they are sewn together into several parts with visible blue wire and they has a black wedge.

She grabbed my right arm and pulled me up so that I am now standing up, then she held out her right hand and gently took hold of my injured arm in the same place as I was shot and held her hands there. I could not move and do not know if it was her presence or if she made sure I could not move, then I felt a burning pain and fell backwards as she let go of my arm. I looked at my arm and saw the hole in the arm is completely healed, not even a scar left.

Stunned, I looked at her and saw that she smiled with a satisfied twinkle in the unemotional eyes. **"wwhho****are you"**I asked in an attempt to hide my fear, but she saw right through that _**"**__**scared **__**ha**__**"**_ she said _**"**__**my name **__**is**__**Icewater**__**, **__**it**__**is**__**one word**__**not**__**two**__**but**__**you**__**can call me**__**Ice**__**if you want.**__**"**_Icewater said before she became invisible and disappeared from there.

I made myself invisible, and went back to the alley and turned back to a human so both Sam and Tucker sees me. They both tried to shake some life in me, in the end Sam decided to give me a slap that made me react. "Sorry, she, Ice was" I stood up and took several deep breaths "I've never met anyone like ice before there was nothing I could do against her." I said horrified "her presence/aura it was crushing and eyes so cold I have never seen eyes like them before," I said, trying pull myself together. "Hey it can't be that bad" said Tucker with frightened voice "you felt it too," I said with a serious voice.

They both nodded in response. "We noticed it when she talked," said Sam with a shudder "her voice it have an extremely cold echo in it" continued Sam and took a deep breath. "It sounded like every word had a singing tone in it but she talked completely normal, I've never heard any ghost speak with such voice before," said Tucker, then we walked out of the alley "I do not think she's a ghost that we call it." said Sam, we both just looked at her, "yes she is definitely some kind of Spirit but I do not think she's a ghost, It can exist other spirit like creatures" said Sam quickly "yes it is possible that the sniper who turned to ash and shines in a black aura which is just odd, so you may be right about that "I said with fear still in my voice.

"Hey" we all winced "what's wrong with you three? It looks as if you've seen a ghost, "said a young female voice lightly laughing 'that voice is it' I thought. We turned around and saw "Sea" I said, surprised or frightened little unsure over which, as the fear I got from Icewater has not disappeared yet. "What now. You do not seem to be yourself right now, did you not get the letter? "Said Sea puzzled over my reaction" yeah, I got the letter, it's just a ghost battle that scared me, "I said with an attempt to hide my fear that was still there, but Sea shook her head and walked over to me and gave me a big hug. The hug was quite reassuring, she let go and turned to Sam and Tucker. "Hello my name is Sea Fenton and you two are who?" Sea said with a calm but amused voice 'I 'm sure that my sister already knows who Tucker and Sam are so this will be interesting.' Thought to myself and relaxed to have Sea here, so my fear disappeared completely.

A sneak peek at the next chapter

Sea meets Danny's two friends Tucker and Sam. (She meets her family) and the three are visiting Sea at the house where she will be staying. They have a problem with one more ghost-like creature, but Phantom experience problems with his powers for no reason at all and that Phantom attacks do not seem to work against the ghost-like creature does not help the situation.

Will Phantom be okay? Can Danny keep his identity as Phantom secret from his sister?

**explanation**

Liquid negativity is a kind of ghost-like creature they usually have a black aura that shines from them, they like to kill and create chaos. They are ghostly but are not ghosts but they are a kind of spirit called better shadow or darkness. Regular attacks and anti-ghost weapons do not work on them (including ghost attacks usually) it's because they do not have ectoplasm but they have Liquid negativity.

true blood elemental guardian and half elemental guardian is alive and has a human body / form that you cannot see that they would not be an ordinary person, although a true blood elemental guardian is completely spirit, they have a human body / form that is even harder to notice that they are not even human for everyone can say that they are a human. a halfa and true blood elemental guardian attacks can without problems, brutally hurt floating negativity, they can give the ability to fight against Liquid negativity to other spirit creatures if they are strong enough for it.

extra notice: it would be fun to read what you think of the story so far, what you believe or ideas. I would love to hear them


	3. Sea knows more than you think

**Welcome home,****Sea ****knows ****more than you think**

Extra: images on Sea fenton can see through it is the Internet address /d70ua7o

Now begins the story

nobody viewpoint

"Well, I want an answer," said Sea with the same calm voice as before "oops" said Tucker which caused Sea to raise an eyebrow "my name is Sam Manson" she replied and held out one hand as Sea reached out to shake hands with Sam. "My name is Tucker Foley TF for too fine", he said 'no, did he really say that' thought Danny, Sea just stared at him, shrugged her shoulders, "and you wonder why you do not have a girlfriend" she took a breath "TUCKER! I'm Danny's twin sister and not Interested! Definitely not interested then you seem desperate with that presentation "Sea said with brutal honesty and serious voice. Both Sam and Danny have problems to keep from laughing which Sea noticed "Sorry Tucker" she said sarcastically so that both Danny and Sam started laughing. "No it's not fun," he said sad and annoyed that his two friends are laughing at him.

Which got Sea to laugh temporarily "My sister has an extremely sarcastic sense of humor and can be brutally honest and tricky when she talks when others give her the chance," said Danny with problems because he is still laughing "especially when she is already in a good mood" said Danny as he stopped laughing. "That was wonderful, I had intended to give him an elbow in the side but what you did was better," said Sam in a mean way but sounded happy "thanks Sam" Sea said and bowed feisty and then she straightened up and relaxed. "Tucker, you gave me the chance to do that if you had not introduced yourself in that way, I would not say anything about it," said Sea with an amused smile.

"Sorry about that, I could have warned you before but Sea is actually kinder than me, when you look away from the sarcastic humor," he said, "although I'm kind and nice normally, I have to caution, do not get me angry or in a bad mood if you do not want to risk your mental health. Because I can be as mean or vicious towards others when I'm angry as I'm being kind. "Sea said" you're kidding, right? "Ask Sam" no, "said the twins at the same time as they stayed on the way to Fenton Works.

"Wait a minute were you this Christmas?" Asked Tucker which made Sea depressed and looking down at the ground, "it's easier to tell from the year before," said Danny and his sister nodded. "Last time I saw the Sea in a bad or rather angry was at Christmas two years ago," he said and gave a laughing shudder"What happened?" Said Sam and Tucker in choir "You know how my mom and dad are every Christmas. 'She said and sighed," it was the first Christmas in a long time they in a fight, "he said puzzled" the truth is that I got tired at them and my patience went up in smoke so I was really angry at them which normally never happen, "said Sea equally puzzled.

"We spent the Christmas at the private hospital with Sea, Dock, Chan and his brother Chine" Danny said "normally, I usually get to go home for a few days over Christmas but I had a very high fever that Christmas. So my family decided to go there instead. At first I was happy, until mom and dad began the arguing, "she said depressed and looked at the ground again" after a while, so we were all annoyed or angry at the two, except Chine he simply did not care. "Danny said honestly" in the morning when they had arrived there then it went until lunch before they started the arguing, "she said" odd enough, Chine became frightened during lunch and squeak miserable when Sea went from the table, "he said in a serious voice and uneasy voice.

"I walked away and came back with a anesthetic gun and shot the two, each with a dart, fortunately so was the fast-acting." She said, and both Sam and Tucker looks at her slightly shocked. "Then I called on the guards and threw them out of the hospital, I was really angry at them and had big trouble getting on in a good mood again." said Sea annoyed by the memory "Mom and Dad were not allowed to come in yet they have stopped fighting which was not for the morning after we got there." said Danny and took a deep breath "we had a great Christmas and are now mom and dad are trying to avoid getting my sister so angry after the incident, "he said with calm and worried voice "No one was hurt, I would never hurt someone maybe mentally or in self-defense but otherwise I think the idea that others get injured is horrible." She said, taking a deep breath "last Christmas I was not allowed to have my family on a visit, for I was so sick that I was not even conscious for several days, so I try to avoid thinking about it, "said Sea lightly impassive.

"You shot your parents, each with a anesthetic gun" said Tucker baffled and got a reply by because she nodded "oh that, ahem," said Sam muttering and shakes her head "as a warning do not make me angry," said Sea anxiously "we would rather not think of battle our parents have every Christmas all right, "said the twins in choir. "So you are different from each other for Danny would not do that," said Tucker. Sea and Danny just looking at each other then on Tucker "if I had the chance to shoot them, each with a anesthetic gun I would probably do it but I do not want to hurt them probably yell at them for a while, but my sister's temperament is more dangerous than mine, it just happens extremely rarely anyone manage to trigger it. Meanwhile, it is very often someone manages to make me angry but I have it easier for the two of you are usually able to stop me before I do something crazy." Danny said annoyed, "I and Danny are very similar when it comes to how we react to certain things the difference is our humor and we do not react with equally strong feelings given that I have a long patience while my brother do not have a long patience. "Sea said to them calmly.

"that and that we can not fool you or keep things secret from you, in our family, you are definitely the one who figures out things and is probably the smartest." Danny said, and came to think of his alter-ego Phantom "oh no" said he and his two friends so quietly that it was not noticeable, while they have reached Fenton Works. Sea walking up and knock on the door when it opens stands her father surprised and she does a volt over him to avoid a bear hug for the hugs usually break several of her ribs. Sea went in to greet the rest of the family and to explain the letter and why she was allowed to stay.

Meanwhile, is Danny and his friends in an alley to talk privately, "so Danny can really keep your Phantom identity a secret from your sister?" Asked Sam totally serious "no. If Sea meet Phantom or see a photo of me as a ghost then she will know the truth right away, "he said uneasily" we have a problem or what, "said Tucker," yeah, we do but we do not have to worry she would never say anything to my parents about it, "said Danny with secure voice 'it is possible that Sea keeps a secret from me and the whole family so ... No, 'he thought, and ignore the thought " there is a chance that she already knows I'm Phantom "Danny said pensively" what? "asked the two" Well after the accident, I was in the hospital for three days on the third day I woke up under the bed. So it is possible that Sea saw me phase through the bed but she never said anything about it. "he continued with.

"yea, if she did not even said anything to you about it then we need not worry us," said Sam seriously and relieved "how about playing games in your room I would love to get to know your sister," said Tucker inquiring or pleading to Danny "okay we can but you do not have a chance with her for Sea is more into a quiet and mysterious type " he said, laughing in response and Tucker just looked a little depressed into the ground. "So Danny what kind of games does she likes?" Asked Sam serious "fantasy, adventure, mysteries are three themes she likes to play and one thing is for sure my sister is extremely good at games possibly better than you Sam" Danny said hesitantly when they went into the house.

"Hey Danny, did you know that your sister is back an-" Maddie was interrupted by Danny "yes I know about that we met near the park on the way here, we'll go to my room and play games for a while." He said and looking into the kitchen where Danny saw his father keep on with the Fenton Finder " mom I'm pretty sure Sea will be here all day so the food for dinner will probably be edible, "said Danny doubtful" you need not worry about the food, "she said and went down to the lab," I'm not really sure about that detail "said Sea and all three turned around to watch Sea standing on the stairs "mm Well that's probably true," said Danny, Sea just laugh to that comment.

five hours later. "Okay you are good at games," admitted Tucker after having lost in an adventure game in two hours to Sea "oh, it's so," she said extremely sarcastically with a satisfied smile "hey I told you, the sister mine is extremely good at games "said Danny who is readily amusedfive hours later. "Okay you are good at games," admitted Tucker after having lost in an adventure game in two hours to Sea "oh, it's so," she said extremely sarcastically with a satisfied smile "hey I told you, the sister mine is extremely good at games "said Danny who is readily amused.

After two minutes of listening to Tucker's complaint about the game or so was Sea about to fall asleep in Sacco sack and after one minute or so she slept "I can not believe your sister fell asleep while Tucker complained," said Sam, "I know, I was not prepared for it either. But it is understandable Sea usually fell asleep when she gets bored. "Said Danny amused while Tucker was irritated" she fell asleep who fall asleep when you're talking to a so ther-"said Tucker, but was interrupted by a blue wisp that came out of Danny's mouth" right now I'm glad that my sister sleeps" said Danny and allowed the familiar rings of energy go over him " I go and take care of the ghost quickly see that Sea does not wake up or notice that Phantom and Danny Fenton is the same person, "he said with a serious tone in his echoing voice Sam and Tucker nodded in response.

Phantom became invisible and flies through the wall, ther he saw the ghost that looked like a terodaktyl of electricity **"****what ****in****"** Phantom said before he was hit by a lightning bolt that failed, for Phantom fell down to the ground for some reason. "Ouch what happened," he said in the meantime, so pterodactyl ghost laughing at Phantom who just prepared an ectoblast and attacked which sends the terodaktyl ghost into the wall of the neighboring house, took out a thermos and sucked terodaktyl the ghost in the Fentom thermos "You should probably go away before our parents sees you" heard Phantom, Sea say from an open window and looked down at him with her eyes closed **"****What ... ****what ****are you talking about****,"** he said nervously "she knows" said Sam and Tucker simultaneously when they noticed that the sea stood at the window.

Phantom makes himself invisible and flew up to his room phasing through the wall and became visible **"****how?"** Said Phantom, but was cut off by the sea that held a finger to his mouth, "I noticed it when you were in the hospital a year ago. Then every time we've met after the accident, then I get the feeling that you are alive simultaneously as dead quite honestly, I do not care what you are or who you are, for you are my brother no one else." She said, gave the Phantom a hug 'what in. so she has known about it the whole time' he thought.

"How do you know about that?" Asked Tucker insecure and Sea just gave him a slightly scary smile that got him to move backwards "simply I have had nightmares about how my brother died." She said, and everyone in the room stood with their mouths open except Sea, Phantom changed back to Danny Fenton "electrocuted by several thousand volts of electricity and ectoplasm. Is not a nice way to die. So somehow it kept you alive while it was about to turn you into a ghost, if you had not fallen out of the portal when you did it. So would the transformation into ghost have gone further possibly make you more ghost than human or fully ghost, "said Sea with honest, calm and 'do not care about it' obvious in her voice.

"huh" said all three to Sea totally surprised at how little she cared over Danny's situation as half ghost and that she knows exactly what happened that day, "how-" Sam said but was interrupted "nightmares that and that I felt Danny's pain when it happened I was unconscious for an entire day because of it. And do not bother to ask again because I honestly can not say or explain it better than that, "Sea said nervously and scratched the back of her neck" right, anyway so, I do not need to worry about keeping it a secret from you and you're not saying anything to Mom and Dad our well? "said Danny uncertain obvious in his voice. Sea just looked at him with a blank expression "you are kidding. There is not a chance that I will tell them who knows how they would react, "she said angrily to the three in the room who released breaths they did not knew they held, and fearful of her because of her reaction.

"the meal is ready so come down," said their mom "so you two, will you stay or go home?" Asked Sea peaceful "we'll go home," they both said at the same time 'I understand why' she thought. they all four went down "see each other in the morning," said Danny "Well we'll meet tomorrow," said Sam "and I will not lose to you at games," said Tucker, which just got Sea to bend forward from laughing with a 'yeah sure' visible in her eyes. Tucker went out and started walking home annoyed and Sam waved and started walking home herself.

Danny and Sea walked into the kitchen while Jazz came down and took her place at the table, the twins just stopped by a sense of concern about the food they both sat down and looked at the food that looked like some kind mush. "Mm dad what is this?" Said Sea uncertainly and took a fork and twirled it on the plate and lifted the entire contents of the plate that seemed to reach out for her, 'how can the entire contents stick to the fork and then reach out for my sister 'thought Danny. she got a nauseated and alarmed expression mixed with fear when you looked at the food "that's meat stew?" replied Jack, Danny just looked at the plate, "why do the food snarl?" he asked, 'and that's not meat stew' thought Jazz when Danny moved the chair further back then the food rose up towards him.

Jazz and Maddie looked at the food when Sea stood up and walked to the doorway where she stopped and look into the kitchen after she having dropped the fork 'there's not a chance in the world that I will eat that' they thought all three siblings. when the food rose up like a snake ready to attack so took Maddie out an anti-ghost gun and shot them, Sea quickly turned around so that the food hit the wall Sea stood behind. She got in the doorway and saw everyone except herself covered in the mush "So how like ordering pizza," said Sea with bare and irritated voice "sounds like a good idea," said Jazz. After the pizza has arrived and the others have washed off the mush they saw a movie.

"Sea how about I show you around town tomorrow?" Asked Danny outside FentonWorks "that sounds perfectly 11:00 sounds good, right?" She said with a friendly smile, "yes it will be good seen in the morning and sleep well" said Danny and gave Sea a hug "the same," she said and started to walk towards her house. 'an attempt to sleep, I'm glad to Dock arranged so that the house is sound proof.' Thought Sea for herself.

The outside of the house, it looks the same as the others on the street but when you walked in, you will see an open hall which is divided by a staircase to the upper floor. On the left side of the hall is a large door opening with no door to a modern wooden kitchen table of solid oak and nicely decorated chairs. at the other side, it's a big fancy living room in Victorian style on the walls floors and ceilings but is completely modern furnishings, it is a large couch that can easily accommodate 3 people and a beautiful fireplace and a flat screen TV on the wall facing the couch.

Next to the stairs is a door to the basement made of solid metal decorated as if it were made of stone, when you go down so you came to the basement which is a medical hospital or lab. When you walk up to the upper floor there are two large bedrooms, one belonging to Chan and is straight by the stairs next to it so there is a beautiful out-carved door to the bathroom which has a pool-like tub that can accommodate 3 people, the whole room is graphite gray stone-like floors with white walls decorated with carved black pattern. The tub, toilet and sink are in white ceramic.

Across from bathroom door is there a black oak door that belong to Sea's bedroom in between the doors then it's a spiral staircase made of solid wood to the attic which is made into a games, movie, painting library and study/ studio all in one that allows Sea to work or exercise at whatever she feel like. Down to over floor again she opens the door to her bedroom, her room is large and open with soft dark blue silver and forest green colors covering the walls causing one wall to the left of the door's wall looks like the primeval forest beside is the other walls in the dark blue silver color.

The floor is covered by a Victorian black blue carpet in the corner next to the door are several Sacco sacks and a chair next to a desk with a new computer. On the other side of door is the wall is covered with a beautiful dark oak bookcase on the right side of the door wall so there is a large wardrobe that you can go in. straight in front of the door next to the wall in front of the door she has a large queen bed and a window in the wall that you can look through when sitting on bed. The bed is covered in a black and silver bedspread and window is also covered with a curtain in black and silver color that darkens the whole room if you do not light ceiling lamp both the bed and the desk has a smaller lamp.

After Sea have looked around the house, she went into the kitchen to make a cup of warm chocolate when Chan came into the kitchen "so Sea what do you think about the house?" He asked Sea smiled pleased to Chan "it's perfect especially my room and my to work / play / painting studio in the attic, "she said, and drank the rest of her hot chocolate.

"Try to sleep tonight I will be down in the lab and arrange a few things so you know where I am if you have a problem alright" he said worried about Sea and held his hands on her shoulders as she nodded in response, she then walked up to the bathroom then to her bedroom for the evening. "Try to Sleep, I hate this week 7 days and the fourth day is always the worst and this year it is now on Tuesday then it's the second day in the morning" she mumbled for herself.

After a rough night of nightmares when she got up at 9:00 took a half-hour shower then she put on a pair of black faded jeans in the color and her usual boots (shoes and pants are the same as yesterday) a silver colored shirt with black cuffs and then she put on and her usual jacket (the jacket also the same as yesterday). Sea also decided to have her hair completely loose and allowed it to frame her face. At 10:00, she was ready and downstairs in the kitchen to eat breakfast which is a simple worm sandwich, Sea released a little on the walls of her mind to let her senses about the surroundings so that she knows where all within 100 meters is or if there is any threat, without letting others know about it. She noticed that Chan was asleep his appearance is the same as Chine appearance except that Chan is a bit longer and have their hair usually set up in a low ponytail that reaches 2 inches below the shoulders is also his eyes darker.

from Danny's viewpoint

I lay half asleep until I saw that the clock is 10:00 am 'what just an hour before we are going to meet.' I thought, fast I got ready for the day when I'm done, it's only a half hour left. so I joined on to the computer to talk to Tucker and Sam to tell them that I was going to show my sister around town so we'll see each other outside the house where she lives. Since it is only 15 minutes left so I went downstairs and out to meet my friends and my the sister.

three houses from Fenton Works then came a blue wisp of my mouth so I ran into an alley that is closest to and let the light turn me into Phantom 'a year has passed and I have is still not gotten used to that.' Sigh, I became invisible and flew up into the air and began looking for the ghost after a while I found the ghost, it looked like a normal person except that he has that black aura and is wearing a gray and red medieval armor without a helmet so you see his hair burning in black fire and his eyes are as black but the skin is completely normal human color.

"**Oh,****thither thou art,****I**** hath heard ****about thee and ****if ****thee remain ****so ****bound thy be ****problems,"**he said in a laughing voice **"****what ****in"** a ball of black fire came flying towards me, I flew away and hit the second attack with a ice blast **"****oh ****is it ****all ****thee ****hath a bit of ****ice," **he said, not even influenced by my attack **"****what ****you say****. ****try ****to speak ****in ****modern language****"**I said. He flew up and created a sword of black burning fire and attacked, I made a shield of my ecto-energy to block then I met him with a strong ectoblast that created a crater by the impact. but he does not even bother, as if my attack had no effect at all** "****modern ****thither is naught like ****modern****"** he said **"****seriously ****have you looked ****around you****"** I said irritably.

He sent another ball of fire towards me with a dozen of black fire orbs they would have hit me too, for my shield disappeared and it did not matter how much I tried to get up the shield again it just did not work. So I avoided all the fire orbs by flying but when I finally got the shield to work then I fell into the ground and the ghost began to laugh vociferously **"Is it true what I see thy strength is naught as dangerous as thee say" **He said 'what is it which that ghost and what in the world is wrong with my POWERS!' I thought he took to sword again and cut straight through my ecto-shield as if it was nothing, but before the ghost he hit me with his sword dell, he was cut into two straight in the middle from top to bottom into the ground.

Then I saw the ghost turned to ashes then she stands ther **"Ice"**, I said, she just smiled at me with her eyes that keeps the same expression which gave when she attacked someone last time. odd enough, it did not feel as if I would suffocate this time but the environment around her still felt too strong and suffocating _**"**__**So **__**the transformation **__**has started**__**, I **__**thought it would **__**take longer **__**before you get the **__**Powers **__**like a real **__**protector**__**" **_said Icewater with that voice she has, I shuddered to it, odd enough I feel no hostility from her, even if the whole presence Ice has screams power, that I not have a chance against. I feel safe around her as if something deep inside me knows that I do not have to be afraid that she protects me but I am still afraid of her.

'what in. is that a scythe' I thought, when I noticed what she was holding, the rod portion was as tall as she is and the blade is slightly curved downwards but it looks thin out and as black silver ice crystal made of metal. The blade is also half the length of the rod a few inches from the rod on the leaf, it is an open hole in of an oval curved inwards which has two points which is where the hole starts and is as sharp as the rest of the blade. Where the rod ends on the blade is there a hole on which she let her hands rest on when it standing on the ground for that hole has a rounded edge. Where the upper part bends down above the other side of the bar and over a small blade, probably only two decimeter long but it begins to curve herself but becomes cut off by half a hole that ends in a point, which is curved downwards. On the long scythe blade there is are two chains, one attached to the blade and the bottom of the rod the other just sits firmly on the blade with of an end in what it looks like an arrow point, hanging down.

Without a problems, I can feel the strength and power of the scythe it screams for battle, the scythe screams to protect others in order to win and to defeat that destroys, that is undoubtedly a weapon that seems lighter than a feather the same time as it weighs several tons. The entire scythe is covered by her aura but it felt separate from Ice as if the scythe is colder and sleeping, but still gave of an feeling that the scythe only want to obey its masters in protecting others.

After I had let the appearance of her weapon to sink in, then it clicked in my head what it was she said "Wait what, which transformation? What do you mean by a real protector? 'I said confused and fearful _**"**__**You've **__**probably **__**noticed that **__**those **__**ghosts **__**are not real **__**ghosts **__**but **__**they're **__**negativity **__**100 times **__**worse **__**than **__**ghosts and **__**wants **__**nothing more than to **__**destroy **__**everything that **__**is **__**alive.**__**, I am **__**what **__**you **__**might call **__**the opposite of **__**the **__**true blood **__**Elemental **__**Guardian**__**, **__**a **__**ghost-like **__**creature **__**with powers that**__**are hard to resist **__**in a battle **__**they **__**are especially effective **__**against **__**negativity like **__**them**__**. **__**the transformation **__**allows you to **__**fight **__**against **__**the **__**liquid **__**negativity **__**efficiently**__**"**_ she said and took an unnecessary breath and exhale on a cold mist

_**"**__**I exist **__**in the same way **__**as **__**you **__**Halfa**__**, **__**I am alive **__**and can become**__**an ordinary human **__**when I **__**want to **__**but I am still **__**a **__**living **__**spirit **__**or **__**living **__**ghost that **__**people call **__**us**__**, I am **__**alive **__**while you can **__**say that I**__**'m dead a true halfa."**_ Ice said my eyes got big and you can see clearly my worry and confusion _**"**__**And you **__**need not worry**__**, **__**for **__**no sane **__**Elemental **__**Guardian **__**would **__**hurt other s**__**intentionally**__**, we **__**are all against **__**killing **__**an other life,**__**one can **__**say **__**that the **__**Guardian **__**in **__**the Elemental **__**Guardian **__**is **__**literally **__**for they **__**are **__**an protector.**__**"**_ she said calmly, which struck me as a wave that swept away any concern I have **"****wait a minute ****... that****, ****yeah****...****the person ****or ****whatever it ****was,****have ****turned to ash****?"** I said, totally confused by what she told me . And Ice just laughing at what I said.

_**"liquid **__**negativity **__**is **__**what you might call **__**annihilation**__**, **__**bloodlust**__**, **__**pure evil **__**if their **__**numbers **__**grow too **__**large **__**then **__**it means that **__**the **__**human **__**realm**__**, **__**the ghost **__**zone **__**and the **__**border-**__**land-**__**zone **__**that exist **__**between **__**the other two **__**Worlds **__**will become **__**destroyed**__**. **__**It's **__**something I **__**can not allow**__**, and **__**the only way to **__**stop it **__**is to eliminate the **__**liquid negativity**__**"**_ she said calmly and the explanatory so I understand "okay then I know why you do what you do," I said _**" **__**liquid **__**negativity **__**is the only **__**creature that **__**I **__**would **__**eliminate. **__**all **__**other creatures**__**, I can **__**hurt **__**if **__**they **__**harm others **__**but I refuse to **__**kill**__**even if I **__**can give **__**the feeling of wanting **__**to kill**__**, I would not **__**do it, "**_she said calmly and kindly before she let herself become invisible and disappeared from there.

I went into the alley invisible and transformed myself back to Danny Fenton and walked out of the alley where I heard Sam and Tucker shout "Danny what happened, you just disappeared when Ice smiled at you, as if you were protected by some sort of barrier" Tucker sa quickly and confused "what?" I said "It's possible that she wanted to talk privately without any interrupts or putting you in danger," said Sea who came walking towards us Tucker just looked at her, "hey it's just a theory," she said and shrugged lightly on her shoulders. "It may be a theory, but it is probably quite true," I said "Sea what do you think if we're talking about what happened at your place without someone else who does not know, interrupts" I said to the Sea "it would be best" she said and smiled almost exactly the same way as Ice, which surprised me.

nobody viewpoint

A while later, Danny, Sam and Tucker sits in the attic where sea lives and are deeply impressed by her work / painting studio "what? everyone has a hobby, "Sea said to them. Danny, told us everything that Ice told him and what he felt near Ice. "Sea when I asked if we could come here so ... the way you smiled at ... it was almost identical to how Ice smiled at me?" Said or asked Danny, confused, Sea scratched the neck nervously and looked at the floor 'she knows something' thought Sam "what do you know about Icewater." Sam said, which just got Sea to sink into the couch "it is hard to explain or talk about," she said half whisper "just Say it " Tucker said "I cannot," said Sea depressed "why?" Danny, asked nicely and looked at Sea

"For ... I'm ... bound ... not to ... say something ... about it, "said Sea after a while.  
"You're what?" Tucker asked confused "I am bound okay. That means I cannot talk about it even if I WANT! "She said half shouting" okay, you do not need to say anything "Danny Said staring angrily at Tucker who became flustered "What is it you can say?" Sam asked curiously "do you know ice?" She continued. Sea sank more "you can say that ..." said Sea halfhearted, Danny just looked at his sister with 'what do you mean' obvious in his eyes. "You can say ... that I would be ..." Sea said "continue" said Sam gently "dead" Sea whisper.

"WHAT did you say!" They all three said in perfect sync "dead ... you can say ... that I'd be ... dead ... and Icewater ... be alive ... if Icewater ... is dead ... so I would ... be alive." Said Sea depressed the three knew nothing of what Sea just said, the way she said it was full of holes and nothing that explained what was said. "As I said it's difficult to explain," said Sea clearer and definitely annoyed which caused all three to become nervous or frightened "okay" said Sam first nervously 'Sam is nervous I can hardly believe it' thought Danny " if you cannot tell me anything so we can understand ... then we simply have to figure out the truth on our own. "said Sam seriously" just do not get angry at me when you figure out the truth, "said Sea with her hands up in the air who said feisty 'I give up, do not hurt me' without to say anything.

A sneak peek at the next chapter

First week at school at Casper High for Sea. The popular teenagers, geeks were do she ends up in the social ladder. can the A group handle or control Sea to avoid getting all their popularity to burn up in smoke. When she is done, will Danny remain being bullied by Dash or will he fight back.

**explanation**

Bound: Sea is bound not to reveal the truth because of something that happened in the past. Chan and Dock are also bound to not to talk anything about the true Blood Elemental guardian or half, to others. Being bound means that you cannot tell others about what or who their friends are if the friend is an elemental guardian. Most true blood Elemental Guardian uses the command to keep their human and spirit lives separately, but they themselves can tell others. So Sea, however has the dilemma of being bound herself something that usually never happens, if she was not bound, she would have told the truth to Danny a long time ago.

**Translation****on the****sentences**

"**Oh,****there you are,****I**** have heard ****about you and****if****you remain****so****bound to be****problems,"**

"Oh, thither thou art, I hath heard about thee and if thee remain so bound thy be problems,"

**"****oh ****is it****all****you****have a bit of****ice,"**

"oh is it all thee hath a bit of ice,"

**"****modern ****there is nothing like****modern****"**

"modern thither is naught like modern"

**"Is it true what I see your strength is not as dangerous as it is said"**

"Is it true what I see thy strength is naught as dangerous as thee say"


	4. first school week Monday

**First****school week****part**** 1 day Monday**

from Danny's viewpoint school day Monday

Alarm clock goes off loudly in order to get Danny to wake up and irritated sits up. It's Monday and the first day of school after summer break with my sister. Tired I shut off the alarm clock and went into badrumet for a brief shower after I went back to my room to get dressed. The first thing I see is a box on my desk and my tennis shoes are gone, so I went to the desk and opened the drawer where in there are a few items of clothing and a pair of boots and a note so first I read the note on which I sit on my bed still easily tired.

Hey Danny  
Considering that your alter-ego is wearing white and light-colored clothing so I think it is best that you switch over to the dark clothes.  
There is probably a limit to how gullible everyone is in this town.  
You need not worry, I know exactly what style of clothing that fits you and that you like.  
So I hope you enjoy your gift.  
Obs I suggest you take a look in your closet

'what have you done now' I thought and opened my closet and noticed that the entire contents of the closet has been replaced by dark cool clothes that I like but the clothes do not resemble Phantom "how in the world, managed my twin sister to replace all my clothes without me noticing something " I said loudly and looked through all the clothes "one thing is for sure Sea really know what it is I like, the only thing she has not touched is my underwear. But how did she do it? 'I mumbled and decided to put on my clothes from the box.

The shoes are a pair of black combat boots which I placed on the floor they are half-height, and weighs nothing. The pants are the pair of dark blue almost black straight jeans that I put on myself and a pair of white socks before I tucked the pants inside the shoes. Next I looked in the box is a black sleeveless turtleneck with dark ecto-green edges that I put on, the next piece of clothing is a white vest with high neck. the vest is patterned in the same way as Sea's jacket but the vest is white with dark ecto-green pattern. The last garment in the box is a pair of all-black fingerless gloves that reach up to the shoulders, and I have my necklace visibly hanging around my neck usually I have the necklace under my shirt but not today.

I created an entire mirror using my ice powers to see how I look. The clothes are dark maybe a little goth but they fit perfectly on me, I have trouble believing that I am looking at myself. I look like a different person in these clothes and all the clothes in my closet are now in similar style. I look in the ice mirror and see a 15 year old teenager who has well-formed muscles in the just the right amount for what used to be my puny body. Muscles that I have received from all the ghost battles and with these clothes, they are visible, but not a single scar is visible. I'm still slender but is a bit longer than last year and with it a little longer hair that almost reaches my shoulders and hanging tousled down, it's the same haircut that I have as Phantom but with this outfit, I see a dark, cold and definitely handsome 15 year old teenager who does not look like the Phantom. I can hardly believe it, I melted ice mirror and said "wow"

This is an interesting morning and will be an interesting new school start for the autumn, but it is still warm summer weather. I went downstairs and was amused at how my sister Jazz responded that now she thinks I look good or extremely handsome according to her and my parents could hardly believe it was me they were watching. I said that the drastic change of my clothes are totally my twin sister's figment and we all wondered how she made it especially Jazz who knows my secret.

25 minutes before the first class

I want to come early to school for my twin sister but before I meet her, I happened to bump into Tucker so we both fell to the ground. Tucker has on his clothes on same as last week and Sam is also the same as last week, they changed their clothes at the summer break (it's the same outfit as Sam and Tucker were described in) Sam came around the corner and saw me and Tucker bumping into each other. Tucker stood up "sorry dude, I did not see you" he said and held out his hand to help me after Sam struck Tucker in the back.

"What was that for?" Asked Tucker "you'll see for yourself where you go so that people do get hurt and it gives a bad first impression," she said I had just standing up only to fall down again in a laugh attack "I can hardly believe that my friends do not recognize me wait yes I can believe it, I hardly recognize myself in these clothes." I said loudly with problems because I still laughing, the two did not recognize my appearance but they recognize my voice, so I had their full attention.

Sam studied my appearance carefully and noticed it when I stood up, when I stopped laughing but Tucker do not get it. Sam came closer and looked at me deep into my eyes, which made me blush because of how close we were, she also began to blush and baked backward in total shock "Danny is that you?" she managed to say "hi" I said amused by their reaction, Sam blushes in a Scarlett red color and is looking at me shyly and Tucker is making a good imitation of a fish.

"How" Tucker said after a minute "you may thank my twin sister for these clothes," I said amused "Jazz has always tried to change my clothes style but Sea's method is probably the best. She changed out my entire wardrobe with other clothes, and even shoes, "I said bewildered" I never noticed that something happened, when I woke up, I saw a box on the desk with these clothes and a note from Sea that say that I would switch to darker clothes and to look in my closet. "I said, impressed. "even the underwear?" Asked Tucker I just stared at him and said "no, she never touched them" Sam is watching me with a fond glance "Her technique is a bit odd but I like the result it's a bit goth and you fit into the dark and cold style," she said pleased "err okay," I said.

15 minutes before the first class

We were about to go to our lockers to retrieve the books for class but all the girls at school who I walked past, are just looking dreamy at me and the guys is simply looking at me. 'I'm not used to all this attention as Fenton, as my alter-ego Phantom the hero and the singer Spiritu so am I used to the attention but not as Fenton. imagine that the clothes have such a big difference, 'I thought annoyed " okay it's definitely certain that nobody recognizes me, "I said quietly, after I had taken my books and closed my locker so I turned around to see the Sea speaking with Sam.

I went to her, only to collide into Kwan so I fell down the clash "ouch" I said as I rubbed my head when I opened my eyes I saw a football and four people from the football team "were a bit more careful inside" I told them "sorry I did not see you" said Kwan, and I was absolutely taken aback when Dash held out a hand and pulled me up. "I did not mean to crash you down, it would have been better if there was some dork as Tucker or Fentino" said the third " yes it was a cool guy like you is just sad, you're new, right? "said Dash, all I got out was an" eh "and became even more taken aback. "My name is Dash this is Kwan, Gillian and Jamies, so see you later" Dash said, and they walked away

"did that happen just now," I said as the bell rang which made my shock reducing and Sea has been trying to shake some life into me for a while "jep, it happened, I wrote that I know what works for you and if we do not go to the classroom now, so we will be late " she said loud and clear "oh yes what is your first lesson?" asked "history with sir. Lancer" she said, "it's the same one I have," I said and grabbed her hand to run to the classroom.

The lesson has begun "we're three minutes late" Sea said irritated when I opened the door to the classroom, it became entirely silent and all the girls in class is looking at me with a dreamy gaze, even Paulina 'I can hardly believe it, this reaction is starting to get annoying in the long run', I thought 'sorry that we are late "Sea said and then I noticed that all the guys look at her the same dreamy gaze seen that girls are doing to me. I saw that Sea has her jacket hanging on her bag and she is wearing a black wide belt on top of his silver-colored shirt and it shows the waist and over her hair released lying on her back with a small piece of hair lying on her chest .

"Sea I do not like how everyone is looking at us it makes me a little nervous," I said quietly to my sister "better get used to it and considering who you are in your spare time then I do not see the problem," she said, holding out a yellow note to Lancer. "yes, I heard about a new student," Lancer said, reading the note "you may present your class miss Sea Fenton ... FENTON!" He said and looked at us while Sea only held one hand against her ear and I jumped to the fact that he shouted out our family name "was it really necessary to scream," she said and turned to face the class.

"hi and yes my name is Sea Fenton and I'm Danny Fenton's twin sister" Sea said, and used her arm to display me by my name. "YOU SAID WHAT?!" Came from the whole class at the same time which made us both jump. "Yes I'm Danny Fenton same Danny as before the summer, I've only been training a lot and my new the clothing style is totally my twin sister's virtue." I said and used my arm to display Sea "how?" Came from a shocked Dash" yeah ... how ... now I see a very handsome and dark clothed person, that can easily be a rival to Phantom when it comes to style and appearance. And definitely not looking like some dork anymore, "said a love struck Paulina that we all just looked at.

I heard a sigh from Sea "Danny has already explained how. He has been training for years but you've never noticed anything because of the clothes that I switched to a new style, but I never touched the underwear Tucker so dare not ask that again. "She said calmly amused" if you're wondering why Sea have not been here before, for she was in a private hospital for 11 years, "I said with a sigh," and we do not want to go into details "we both said simultaneously" okay "said the class" sit down so we can start, "said Lancer.

First and second class was the presentation the same with teachers to screaming shout out Fenton is disturbing 'apparently I and Sea have all our classes together for some reason but I'm not complaining and Sea have no idea why we have the same schedule ' all seem confused over that Sea is here, it's as if no one knows that I have a twin sister, even though I've told it several times when I feel like it's as if no one believes it. At my locker so I stood and put in my books "hey bro" said Tucker, "it'll take a while for everyone to get used to your new style for now you are a girl magnet" said Tucker ridiculous 'but he is right' I thought .

At lunch we sit at our usual table. With Sea massaging her head, while Sam and Tucker fight over meat and vegetables "oh no," I said when I saw how annoyed Sea is getting "Can you two shut up!" she yelled out in frustration and irritation"You two are giving me a powerful migraine" said Sea and had her head resting on her arms on the table to fatigue. "Sorry" they both said "with those clothes, you are a girl magnet Danny and Sea it seems like you can get any guy in the whole school," said Tucker

"do you say so," I said sarcastically and Sam and Tucker looks at me with the expression "did Danny just used sarcasm open 'and I just shook my head" hey Danny "said Paulina purring with her arms around me" I am trying to eat here Paulina"I said to her," come on now eating with these losers gives you a bad picture, for how you are now then you can join the A-list, "she said and I sighed," I will not abandon my friends and since last prom that I'm not interested in you. so go away and disturb someone else " I said cold 'it is absolutely true since last Christmas so began my interest in Paulina decrease and that she is obsessed with Phantom does not help and is annoying' I thought silently but it seems that the Sea can read my thoughts.

"Paulina was it. Could you be so kind as to run off somewhere else because it is clear that Danny is not interested and that he deserves some 1000 times better than you, "said Sea with an amount of poison in every word that made us all shudder in fear . " hmm "came from Paulina when she stood up," I can have anyone I want as a boyfriend and I choose Danny, "she said and began to twirl her fingers in my hair. So I grabbed her hand and pulled it away from me "I do not care Paulina and a person you can not get is me so go away" I said without a single feeling Sam looked slightly shocked and Tucker seem deeply amazed by what I said, "Paulina is the most popular girl in school and you say no," said Tucker, "and, I do not care," said both me and Sea while which caused me and my sister to laugh.

After the last class, we sat in the park and simply relax "Danny how are things going with your powers?" Asked Sam "not good, three times today, I had to run because I cant fly, and then I get up in the air then I can not use my ecto-shield or ecto-beam. "Sigh" I have a theory for what might be causing it but I want more information first before I tell you, "said Sea annoyed" okay why are you annoyed? "Tucker asked anxiously" trash and some other guys are extremely pushy, "she said irritated and took a deep breath "who's Trash" we said confused "Dash is Trash" replied Sea "okay it's very fitting name for him," said Sam

**Sneak peek at****the next chapter**  
first school week Tuesday

Dash have a problem with an agitated Sea and a very angry Danny who do not play weak anymore. And Plasmius learns mainly who it is that is most dangerous and how it feels to be frightened

Additional message first school week is divided into 5 parts on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday


	5. fist school week Tuesday

**First ****school week ****part**** 2 day ****tuesday**

Sea viewpoint

It's morning and I'm on my way to the first class on my way there, I see my brother as Phantom and another ghost, who were in a fight against each other **"****Plasmius ****I ****will never ****join you ****your crazy ****fruit-****loop"** I heard the Phantom say **"****I'm not a ****fruit-****loop"** screamed Plasmius and attacked Phantom who was thrown straight into the ground. "No, good as Phantom is now, he has big problems," I said to myself and made sure no one was around after I let the light pass over me like a wave I closed my eyes while I was transformed from Sea to Ice.

I opened my eyes and became invisible and levitated myself up so that I ended up behind Plasmius and took out my scythe that I usually wear as a bracelet on my left wrist. My brother Phantom held down against the ground by a duplicate that is currently crushing Phantoms neck. I floated in the air behind the original Plasmius still invisible with the scythe hold in my left hand, Plasmius is wearing a white tunic and white pants black boots and a white robe with red inside, he also has a black belt and black gloves. He has green blue skin, red eyes and black hair shaped as a pair of horns, his whole appearance made me laugh but I let no sound be heard.

Then I heard my brother scream out in pain and I brought the blade of my scythe against his neck and gave a short laugh, I let myself become visible by phasing in slowly _**"**__**you **__**know I **__**can not **__**allow **__**this**__**" **_I said slightly laughing. The blade of my scythe brush against his neck and his duplicate went up in pink smoke _**"**__**pink?"**_ I said feisty _**"**__**your **__**ecto**__**-**__**energy is**__** pink,**__**it seems like you **__**are a bigger **__**joke **__**than what you **__**look like" **_I said cold but amused and with an ounce of sadistic tone when I let my energy gathered in my right hand so my hand began to glow in a golden energy which I placed on Plasmius shoulder and brought my fingers right into his shoulder.

Phantom neck coughed hard and kept one hand against his neck, it looks as if Plasmius has crushed the air tube and several muscles in the Phantom neck. 'that will probably hurt, and he will not be able to breathe if he turned back to a human,' I thought. You can see how Plasmius muscles stiffened out of fear, even if he does not want to say it, I see it whole him is shaking and you could hear a pathetic yelp from him when I let Plasmius feel my power. I made sure to limit the area that you could feel my power to a few meters so just Plasmius could feel it, because I have no desire to teach people to breathe under the pressure of my aura / power.

I leaned forward and whispered, "if you try something like this again I will make sure you never cause any harm again and I can guarantee it'll be worse than to kill you," I said with such an amount of poison in my voice and virtually every word had a sadistic tone and my voice in this form is a cold echoing voice that makes the tone sounds dangerous enough threat, making it worse. Plasmius turned white with fear when he heard my voice as I whispered into his ear and he teleported out of there.

'oh help, I think I accidentally let my beast half of my mind take over in for a minute. I should be more careful "I thought, I went down to the Phantom and grabbed him when I teleported us to a broom closet and let my fingers go across his neck to heal the damage so that my brother can breathe when he becomes human again. _**"**__**So now **__**you should **__**be able to **__**transform yourself into **__**a human **__**without **__**being suffocated**__**"**_ I said and teleported me from there and transformed myself back to Sea and went to class. Then I sat down, so came Danny in and sat down and it is clear that his neck was not completely healed yet, for it looks as if he has trouble breathing.

Later in the class "so how ended the original Romeo and Juliet?" Asked Lancer and looked around the class, "Daniel, you can answer the question," Lancer said, 'I think he just chose Danny, for Danny was falling asleep' I thought "huh, oh, Romeo and Juliet ended with Juliet used a fake poison to fake her death but Romeo thought she died for real so he took a genuine poison and killed himself, when Juliet woke up, she took his dagger and stabbed herself, " Danny said tired with a raspy voice. "It's absolutely correct," said Lancer and Danny was totally surprised mumbled "when or how did I learn that " and shook his head.

'well it seems that the natural ability to learn by hearing, reading that once or twice is in order. My brother has a high potential, so now it is just visible. 'I thought as I smothered a chuckle' yes he will probably not have any problems with the grades anymore, Danny may be cluless but he notices more than what others think 'I thought.

After the second class, during lunch.

I have just left my books in my locker and closed the locker but I was pressed against a wall of lockers, I turned towards the person pushing me up against the locker wall and sees Dash "hello Sea Fenton would you like to go with me to the movies tonight?" asked Dash and I got only nauseous "no", I said "come on, it'll be fun," he said "no, I said, so Let me down," I said annoyed, but the Dash held me firmly against the wall 'I can always use my powers but erase memories are just a pain 'I thought.

Dash tried to kiss me against my will, when I thought, but before Dash had time to kiss me, he got a high kick straight into the side. So now is Dash on the floor several meters from me, I turned around and sees an angry Danny 'lucky that his eyes did not flash 'I thought. Danny went up to Dash and picked him up against the wall so that the feet do not touch the floor "how dare you?" Danny said angrily snarling "how!, Sea is really not interested in you and what you just tried to do, I cant allow!" Danny said with such an angry voice so you can see how everyone in the hall lose ther breath "you little dork just because you have new clothes so you will not be cool," said Dash, and for me it is obvious that my brother scares him but no one else noticed it.

Dash tries to get loose but Danny held only harder 'I'm not sure but it looks like he does not use his super strength' I thought, and went up to my brother, "I do not care what you think of me! I have let you use me as a punching bag for years because you refrained from my friends then, they have always stopped me from doing something stupid, but now I've had enough. Dash everyone in my family can close combat and I've been training a long time in order to be good but I prefer not to fight I avoid it if possible " said Danny with angry and still raspy voice. "Dash so you'll refrain from my sister I do not want you near her is That understood" Danny said strongly "Dash it's a new year and I'm no weakling I've never been a sissy and my sister here so I dare to defend me, the only reason I have not been fighting back earlier is because I receive more problems than you and I'm the one that gets hurt, "he said and released the Dash so he fell down on the floor with his fists tightened.

"Your little" said Dash "Danny it's not worth it, he's not worth it", I said as Dash stood up and went towards Danny to give him a straight right but my brother only caught the wrist as he stood aside "You are completely right Sea" said Danny "What is happening here?" we heard Lancer shout. then Danny let go of Dash's wrist "Daniel, Dash what are you doing?" asked Lancer Danny simply was staring at Dash.

"Dash held me firmly pressed against the locker wall sir. And my brother noticed it and became angry. I said no to Dash but he did not listen so when he did not release me so my brother kicked him and screamed out a little anger he has against Dash. But when Danny was done and started to walk away as Dash tried to give him a straight right, but Danny stood to the side and caught the Dash's wrist. That's when you came and asked what is happening, do not blame my brother everything Danny did was to protect me, "I said with tears in his eyes and a sad voice that got Danny to embrace me," Sister, you are okay, "he said gently," Yes, no, I do not know "I said confused .

"The only injury Dash may have got a bruise on the side and sore arms sir. The truth is that Dash has been bothersome since yesterday I've said no so many times that I've lost count, "I said with a little trouble breathing. "Dash Baxter principal's office now!" Said Lancer upset by what I told. Lancer put one hand on my shoulder and I winced by his warm hand "sorry sir, I'm a little sore there, it should go over on any day or so," I said quieter but still upset and annoyed

"Sea Fenton, I suggest you go to the principal's office later and tell everything that happened, you should probably bring your brother so we get both sides of the event. I think you should go to school nurse and see if you have been injured " Said Lancer with little concern "yes it's okay, and I'm just a little sore it will pass. I'm just worried about Danny get into trouble for this, "I said" if what you said is true then I think Daniel punishment if he gets a punishment will be a detention "Said Lancer" Dash will be punished hard because of this because I do not see how he could avoid punishment. "said Danny outraged

"Baxter may be the quarterback of the football team but because of what happened so should the punishment be hard. And I understand that you only protects your sister which is completely understandable considering she has been in a hospital for several years, "said Lancer and I growled out" I do not need pity, since I was not even there most of the time so I was in the Border-land zone or in the Ghost Zone, "I said as quietly so only Danny heard it and became confused and Lancer went from there, after a quick explanation that I reacted to the Lancer warm hand and I'm not sore and I react to all who touches me who is warm but I am good at hiding the reaction most of the time, so we went to the dining hall to eat.

There, we told a short summary of what has happened and Tucker wrote down what I said that I was in the Border-land zone or the Ghost zone most of the time on his PDA and I totally ignored his question to explain what I said, and told him to find out the truth I can not say anything, I did not even knew my brother heard me or that I said it out loud. Sam was so angry on Dash over what he tried to do so Danny had to hold her down so that Sam did not do anything crazy. When Sam calmed down, she began to blush over that Danny holding her so that Sam could not do anything, Danny also began to blush when he noticed that sam was calm enough not to do anything crazy.

"I know Dash is an idiot who only thinks with muscles but how dare he" Said Sam angrily Danny sat down and blushed still "technically, it is I who should be angry but I'm just extremely annoyed with him and got a little upset when I explained what happened to Lancer "I said," he can not believe that I already have a boyfriend "sigh, I said., the three just looking at me over what I said" you have a boyfriend? "asked Sam in monotone" oh, I had completely forgotten about it what was his name again, Park, Paver, no Parker was well, "said Danny.

"Parker Worlok is his name, you've met him several times through the four years that I have known him and you two get along like brothers, which I'm glad, "I said quietly and let my head rest on my hands" You two know how Danny reacts if someone would date Jazz "I said and they nodded" yes there is no problem at all with Danny and Parker even though my boyfriend has two personalities, "I said" I had forgotten that detail and I'm just glad that his two personalities are faithful and loyal to you. I do not think he would be able to forgive himself if someone hurt you Sea, given how he reacts if you only have a high fever. "said Danny and took a few deep breaths.

"I was unsure over him but given how much he cares about you and that you feel better when he is close to you then both of his personalities alright" said Danny with a raspy voice "wait a minute, you have a boyfriend with a split personality? "asked Tucker stunned" yes, I do, "I said but was interrupted "Danny what's wrong with your voice?" Asked Paulina "that you do not need to know" Did he cold "Sea so you have a boyfriend, right?" She said cold "yes I have a boyfriend and he is visiting all the time, for he takes every chance he gets to be with me, thanks to his family job. he usually be gone long periods but I do not care because he is extremely good at taking up lost time with the romance that can get a glacier to melt "I said, but my eyes closed and a smile that makes everyone shudder to "okay" said Paulina easily shaken and walked away because she did not want to be close to sea when she has that smile.

"He really has a split personality?" Asked Sam "yes he has and the two personalities are completely separate in the behavior while they are the same in behavior, one is called Parker and the other is called Worlok or white Parker. Parker is quiet and friendly, he would not even hurt a fly but would not hesitate when it comes to protecting others and , he likes poetry, a real softie. Worlok is playful a bad boy but is fully faithful and a charmer for romance with music and art, and absolutely lethal when it is needed. "Said Danny pondering

"I think if Parker or Worlok know what Dash was trying to do, then I think Dash get a ticket to the emergency room." Said Danny calmly and Sam, Tucker and Sea just looking at him, Sea with an expression that says' how do you know about that detail 'Danny shrugged "What, Parker's two personalities is extremely protective of you, , he is more protective than I am several times. Oddly enough, it seems that , he has the power to protect you, he does it so that you need not to fight, even though he knows that you do not need any help, "Danny said," that last sentence I said, he told me so I started to trust him, "said Danny and watching the Sea of expression 'if he hurts you, he will wish that we have never meet. '

Later in the principal's office.

The Principal was disappointed and our parents were angry we had trouble keeping them calm and Dash parents did not believe it. The Vice-principal said that Dash gets suspended two weeks as punishment for his bully others and what he has done, Dash parents did not believe it but got it down to one week instead.

**Sneak ****look at ****the next chapter.**

Danny plays music open, which shocks everyone and the school finds out how differently can be when she is calm and avoid her when is in a bad mood, because she is not kind to others anymore when she is in a bad mood. but she becomes sarcastic and cold, Sea shows or tells that Paulina do not have a chance to remain as the school's queen of Sea really want to dispose of the A-list, they need to be careful.


End file.
